


Piccolo's Stone World

by KJ_the_Something



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: I put too many easter eggs in such a small chapter..., Piccolo being a worried uncle, set around EoZ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJ_the_Something/pseuds/KJ_the_Something
Summary: A simple ‘What if Dr. STONE’s synopsis happened in Dragon Ball?’ Who would be affected by the petrification? Who would will themselves out like Senku and Taiju did?
Kudos: 2





	Piccolo's Stone World

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this 6 months ago to post to Tumblr. Only recently have I thought about expanding it from a one-shot. I also made slight adjustments to make the chapter flow better.

Piccolo’s eyes were drawn the blinding light like a moth to a flame. He found himself helpless as he was bathed in a rush of power. Suddenly, any ki that he could sense had dropped out completely. Heavy concern washed over his body. As the temporary blindness wore off, he made a beeline to Gohan’s family to investigate.

Once there, he saw the true effects of the light that bathed the planet only moments before. “What happened to them?!” Piccolo placed his big green hand gently on top of the now-petrified Pan’s head. “She’s stone cold.” He then moved his grasp to her father’s shoulder nearby. He could feel a faint warmness emanating from the boy he once trained in an attempt to take over the world. Those memories came soaring through the Namekian’s mind. That was so long ago. As he snapped back into reality, a grim thought occurred to him. “Is Pan…” 

Piccolo began to quiver in fear. This was similar to when he had once been sealed away by the Evil Containment Wave. Except this had happened to everyone but himself, and they were encapsulated by stone rather than a rice cooker. He had a feeling Gohan was alive and doing his best to break out. But Pan and Videl on the other hand…

He noticed a line of broken statues on the road nearby. “Can I chip away at them?” He gradually bashed a small stone harder against one of the former humans. Success was just out of his grasp, however, as when he was able to fracture the statue, it just crumbled onto the road. He realised that there’s no way Gohan could break out now. He was surely dead.

The Namekian knew he could reverse this with the Dragon Balls, but he had one problem. Is Dende a statue now too? Are the balls inert? These thoughts flooded Piccolo’s mind as he flew towards the lookout for answers.


End file.
